Omega Flower (Enemy)
= Omega Flower: = A human is taller than a Rare Omega Flower; Taller than an Omega Flower; Taller than a Vogim. Stats: * HP: 100 HP * DEF: 10 DEF * ATK: 5 ATK Appearence: * Flower structure, with 2 red leaves (not seen in the pic), 6 yellow petals (we know the pic shows 5, but they are 6), green stems with thorns, as well as a face with a mouth and thorns. Sounds: Attacks: * Bites. Abilities: * ThornsI * Poison/Venom Resistance Weaknesses: * Magic month make them die. * Brainless: Making them attack each others. When can they spawn: * Any month except the magic one. Where can they spawn: * Plains Height: * 87.75 cm high Width: * 85 cm Mass: * 55 Kg How can I spawn myself: * 5 Vogim Essences and an Omega Flower Accessory on the "Alter of Reincarnation" can summon them! Thorns and Decaying Thorns: (0.01 Kg) Omega Flowers commonly drop Omega Flower Thorns, these are the same exact thorn that damages you back if you try to hit Omega Flowers, it is a crafting material. Omega Flower thorns are very special indeed, as they don't dust unlike the other Omega Flower drops, they decay and become Decaying Thorns (pic on the left) This is why Decaying Omega Flower Thorns are the most common Omega Flower Drop. Petals and Leaves: (0.1 Kg) Now, to the most uncommon drop! Omega Flower leaves and petals! They contain the water that Omega Flower feed/drink off! Both of them can be used to extract one Water Bottle each! They are also crafting materials for other stuff! Stem: (1 Kg) The rarest drop, or the second rarest drop of all of this stuff! Omega Flower Torned Stems! These are what gives Omega Flower their DEF! And can be used in a few crafting recipies too! It's worth it, if you got one. Seed and Accessory: (0.01 Kg) Omega Flowers have a rare chance of dropping their seed, upon doing so, you can use these seeds to plant during any month, not magic month, to have another Omega Flower you can fight again! (must wait for 4 weeks); attention! These Omega Flowers will stay attempt to kill you! As for the Accessory thingy, it can not be dropped but found randomly through searching for loot! And can be dyed for 1 point, and put on your Vogims! They can also be gained by planting Omega Flower Seeds in Magic Month as they'll transform into accessories! = Rare Omega Flower: = The Rare Omega Flower differs than a Normal Omega Flower! We're not going to discuss appearences; it is the reversed colors of a normal Stats: They spawn if RARE value of the vogim pack is greater or equal to 1; they also spawn after a pack defeats an Omega Flower Stats: * HP: 300HP * DEF: 20 DEF * ATK: 7.5 ATK Attacks: * Bites Abilities: * ThornsI * Poison/Venom Resistance * PoisonousI Weaknesses: * Magic month make them die. * Brainless: Making them attack each others. When can they spawn: * Any month except the magic one. * Rarity must be over 1 * Member of a pack "can" defeat an Omega Flower "alone" ** Omega Flower must have already been defeated by that member Where can they spawn: * Plains Height: * 131.625 cm high Width: * 127.5 cm Mass: * 123.75 Kg How can I spawn myself: * 10 Vogim Essences and a Rare Omega Flower Accessory on the "Alter of Reincarnation" can summon them! Thorns and Decaying Thorns: (0.033 Kg) Just like their normal counterparts, Rare Omega Flowers drop thorns, these are the same ones used by Rare Omega Flowers to damage you back. This drop is quite common, the thorns, don't dust unlike other Rare Omega Flower thorns, but decay instead, pic on the left is what they become. These are commonly believe to be poisonous which isn't the case, Rare Omega Flower stems are the ones poisonous here not the thorns. Petals and Leaves: (0.22 Kg) Leaves and petals are the uncommon drop of a Rare Omega Flower, with Leaves being more uncommon than petals. These contain water, this water is what Rare Omega Flowers feed/drink off. Both of them extract 2 Water Bottles each! They are also material for other stuff, such as Fertilisers. Stem: (3.375 Kg) One of the rarest Drops a Rare Omega Flower has Rare Omega Flower Torned Stems! The stem are so strong, we could say it's the reason, Rare Omega Flowers have High Defense. The stems are also poisonous too, so be careful. Seed and Accessory: (0.033 Kg) Rare Omega Flowers have a rare chance of dropping their seed, upon doing so, you can use these seeds to plant during any month, not magic month, to have another Rare Omega Flower you can fight again! (must wait for 4 weeks); attention! These Rare Omega Flowers will stay attempt to kill you! As for the Accessory thingy, it can not be dropped but found randomly through searching for loot! And can be dyed for 1 point, and put on your Vogims! They can also be gained by planting Rare Omega Flower Seeds in Magic Month as they'll transform into accessories!